It's About Time
by skywaypatrol
Summary: Tori and Jade develop feelings for each other.


Ever since the play, I can honestly say Jade and I had been getting along for a while now. We hang out without any hostile exchanges or arguments like we used to. I had never really thought of Jade becoming a friend, I always thought she'll hate me until we graduate. I guess that's all over with and I'm finally happy that we're getting along. Even though it's what I wanted, there is always something in me that thinks about more into our actual relationship. It's ironic how we couldn't stand each other and it took us to be husband and wife to make amends. She even called me pretty at one point, something I could never stop thinking about. I look at Jade as strikingly statuesque. She was tall with big round breasts and a full firm ass which is memorizing no matter what she wears. She has curves in all the right places which could make any girl jealous of her. Her jet black wavy hair with blue highlights, shiny and straight and nearly touched her breasts. She's off swifting her hips from side to side, the heels of her boots clicking on the marble floor grabbed my attention as she was walking to Sikowitz's class. I tried not to stare so I turned around and pretended to be looking for something in my locker. My hands were trembling as she approached my way

"What you're staring at?" Jade asked, flipping her hair to her shoulders.

"Huh? Nothing, I was looking for my books" I stuttered out. If she ever finds me checking her out, she'll probably punch me in the mouth. "Sure you were" She said sarcastically, giving me a seductive grin and strutted away. Whew, but what was the grin about? I just couldn't help staring and thinking about at her all of a sudden. Oh my god, am I attracted to Jade? I found myself stuttering and looking at her when I'm not supposed to. Why is this happening? No way should I be attracted to her, I mean it's Jade for crying out loud. We're total opposites. I closed my locker and headed to class. There was only one seat available and that was next to her. I sat there and sat my book bag down to hear Sikowitz speak.

Then I got caught off guard when the sun shined through the window and watched Jade smooth her skirt as she wiggled to get comfortable in her seat. The sun reflecting her long and beautiful legs, I was becoming tempted to touch. "Tori!"

"Huh?"

"Tori, would you pay attention and stop gawking at Jade like that" All eyes were suddenly on me including Jade's… Uh oh

"Gawking? I wasn't gawking.. I was looking outside pass her." I could feel my skin turned ghostly white hoping he would dig into this. He just looked at me and before he can get a word out, the bell rang for dismissal. Before anyone could get up, I ran out the classroom. I feel so embarrassed, I texted Trina to drive me home. Luckily I caught her before leaving me like usual. On the car ride home when Trina was usually singing loud and drive erratically, I heard my pearpod ring and gotten a text from Andre

"Are we still on for poker tonight?" Oh yeah, I forgot about that and oh crap… Jade's coming.

I replied yeah and went straight home to set the table up. 20 minutes until I heard the bell ring and answered to let everyone in.

"Hey guys, let me just get the snacks." I rushed over to the kitchen to grab the chips from the cabinet but couldn't reach it. I was gonna call Andre for help but felt something warm pressed against me, giving me a electrifying sensation up my spine. Pressing hard against my ass making me arch my back, I couldn't help but get aroused. I grasped and felt my nipples hardening. I saw a hand grab the chips and put it on the counter in front of me. I immediately knew who it was.

"Here you go Tori" A husky whisper entered my ear.

"Thanks Jade" I said slowly. My body got weak cause I can feel my legs about to give out. "Hey Tori, you ok"? Andre asked

"Yeah, just a little-headed" I glanced over at Jade who had a mischievous smirk. I sat down and we played a few hands and got tired since it was Cat always winning. "Hey Tor, I'm going home kinda beat" said Andre who was stretching his legs. Everybody was heading out while I had to clean up the rest of the mess. Great.

"Tori, that's a awful lot to clean up"

"I know Jade it's cool."

"By all means, let me help you" She's trying to kill me

"No no no just… It's cool really"

"Are you sure?"

Part of me wanted to keep wanted to say yes but I blurt out "Okay" Oh Tori, what have you just done?

It was just us picking up plates, cups and moping up the mess that Cat made when she jumped in the air with a cup full of soda. After that, I laid down across the couch tired as ever. "Thanks for your help Jade"

"That's what friends are for but let me ask you something?"

"Okay?"

"So Tori, have you ever been with a girl before?" Jade gave me a suggestive smile as she asked me.

"Uhh.. Nope, never really thought about it either," I replied awkwardly. "Would you like to?" she asked, giggling a little and moving closer to me, laying on top of me as I laid sprawled out on the couch. Her knee was grazing up and down my zipper. "Jade!" I yelled in feigning horror even though I was struggling to keep my insatiable curiosity and arousal under control. She laughed and got off of me. "You know you'll like that," she said, "Since you constantly check me out" She laughed once more and held her head in her hands.

"Come on! No way!... No I don't" I said. I knew that she knew it, but I would never let on the truth. I pretended to by putting on this fake disguise of denial. "You like me don't you?"

"No! no no no no!" I repeated shaking my head.

"Ok then, make out with me for ten seconds at least to prove it" She demanded. "What? You gotta be kidding" I said but the look she gave me said otherwise. "I want you to prove it because it's so obvious you do"

"I don't and I'm not gonna kiss you to prove it!"

"Alright, then… stay in denial if you want to" She grabbed her jacket to leave. I should of kept my foot down but my desire take over. "Fine! I can prove it!" I got up and looked her square in the face.

"Whoa, what the hell got into you? But alright come here" I walked in slow-motion and we leaned in together, our lips locking for a few seconds before she drew her arms around my neck. We quickly broke off the kiss after ten seconds, and for a minute I was starting to think she actually wanted to do more. Then she kissed me again, gentle at first until she ran her soft tongue across my lips to sought out my tongue inside. I surrendered and she started licking circles inside. I started kissing back as the kiss was beginning to get more forceful and deeper. I could smell her shampoo, her long highlights was over her shoulders exposing her long ivory neck. I felt her arms wrapped around my small waist and my arms wrapped around hers. Exhaling each others' hot breath and our breasts were grinding against each other. I felt something took over my body.. I wanted more and didn't wanna stop. I felt her lips off mines and she looked me in the eyes.

"Well?" She cocked her pierced eyebrow up. I stood there like a deer in the headlights; something moist was boiling between my legs like I had to go to the bathroom.

"Guess I'll never know, good night Tori" She turned to go out the door but looked back at me. She rushed back and planted a small peck to my lips before heading out the door. I just collapse on the couch, still dazed out about what just happen.


End file.
